Talk:Admins
Please use this space to contact an Admin. All Admins should have this page on their watchlist. And, please, sign your messages! --The Admins Beastlords and Template:User_Subclass Am I correct in that Template:User_Subclass doesn't have support for Beastlords yet? -- Donhead (talk) 07:15, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :fixed --Uberfuzzy (talk) 10:26, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :: Yay, no more error message! Now, if only it came with a pretty icon, like all the other classes do.. =) -- Donhead (talk) 15:06, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Waypoints Broken (Chrome) Waypoints right click option have stopped working in chrome for some reason - haven't tried other browsers :Probably related to a Java update. Waypoints and tabbed browsing stopped working for me for a couple weeks, but they started working again after awhile. Jeff (talk| ) 05:51, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::No, its not Java, nor is it chrome. We dont use any java here (you should actually disable java in your browser unless you absolutely need it, but thats a whole different websec rant). Its a combination of a bunch of hacky code stuffs (to work in soe's old browser that is now dead) aging and falling apart. We are aware of it, and I think I have a fix. Just need to get a little time run some cross browser tests before I risk breaking the things I need to change. --Uberfuzzy (talk) 10:43, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I think its "fixed". I use that word loosely. You have to right click on it (not left click) for it to work. Though I think you had to do that before. I'll fiddle with the click events a bit more to see if I can finally eliminate that "feature" too. I tested it in Chrome, ingame-sortof-Chrome, and Firefox. (My IE is a bit broken right now because of a work project) --Uberfuzzy (talk) 02:12, September 5, 2012 (UTC) category redlinks i just found out that in monobook skin, links to non-existing categories will show as normal 'blue' links, instead of red, to indicate they are missing. although they do show up as red first time in edit mode for example: Category:Red links are not red links, are they? after further testing my guess would be that they are red links till there are no pages in the cat, and turn blue after they do..? Category:asd.... strange though that in the other skin all of them are red links --Vraeth (talk) 15:07, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :Try it now. It looks like mediawiki uses two different classes for those links depending on if the category is empty or not... if it's an empty (uncreated) page but has items then it used the "newcategory" class which wasn't styled in Monobook to be a redlink; I've added that styling so it should show it red now. --lordebon (talk) 15:40, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::now red is red, thank you :) --Vraeth (talk) 15:54, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey all, Brasse the Dwarf here... any chance one of your fine folks could contact me for a wee conversation? Drop me a note at lmcarlson@soe.sony.com I'll have beer waiting! ;-)# Brasse here! Let me try again... fumbly Dwarf fingers neglected to add the sekrit tilde signs! Hey all, it's Brasse the Dwarf here, yer friendly neighborhood SOE Community Director. Can someone large and in charge at EQ2i drop me a line at lmcarlson@soe.sony.com? Would like to have a wee conversation... I'll have beer ready! ;-)# Linda "Brasse" Carlson Director, Global Community Relations Sony Online Entertainment Here we go, four tildes as ordered: 00:39, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Private email contact arriving in 3...2...--Kodia (talk) 12:39, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Any info on what this is about, Kodia? --lordebon (talk) 23:20, September 19, 2012 (UTC) As soon as we get some final confirmations and permissions and whatnot, you betcha. In a world of bad news going on, I can confirm this is some really nice news. Stay tuned.--Kodia (talk) 01:15, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay now that it's official, we've announced it. SOE has awarded Eq2i the status of "Official Wiki Community of EverQuest II" and we've updated the news pages to tell everyone about it.--Kodia (talk) 16:37, October 10, 2012 (UTC) New In-Game Browser issues *Does not remember EQ2i login. Need to log in every single time I start the game new. I know, it's most likely SOE fault, but in case somebody knows how to "fix" it ... :I'll see what I can do by dropping a few clues into the right ears. No guarantees of course, but maybe we can see what's possible, eh? Cheers! --Kodia (talk) 22:37, September 20, 2012 (UTC) *Copy & Paste of waypoints does no longer work! I used to just click the blue boxes that appear after waypoints and copy them into the EQ2 chatwindow. Now I have to mark the actual waypoint data, go to my EQ2 chat, type "/wa" followed by CTRL-V. It's not very comfortable to say the least. :Is anyone else having this problem? I haven't had any trouble with this.--Kodia (talk) 03:12, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :: I checked it in Firefox - it works there! but not in-game!Rittmeister64 (talk) 16:57, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: Now it works in-game browser too... Either I was braindead, or they fixed it now. click the box, CTRL-C, click into chat, CTRL-V. Rittmeister64 (talk) 22:25, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Excellent. Glad to hear it's working. We'll keep testing things on our end too in a variety of configurations and we encourage anyone else who is having these problems, even intermittently, to speak up.--Kodia (talk) 01:01, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, today I had some problems again with marking the box - when you try CTRL-C often I just get a windows error audio signal like a ping, and it does not copy the waypoint. I think it has to do with the clipboard buffer not being empty, or something like it. Suddenly it can work again, if you try multiple times or CTRL-V, CTRL-C a few times into chatbox.Rittmeister64 (talk) 06:07, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::: I nailed the bug down: when you try to copy a waypoint but just get an error-signal, you can click in chat and CTRL-V, and then immidiately select the waypoint box and CTRL-C works then. I assume it's an error that has to do with a "full" clipboard. Rittmeister64 (talk) 07:25, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Ooh. Okay that's an interesting test. I'm going to see if I have the same issue the next time I log in. Thank you for tracking that down on your end. If anyone else finds this problematic, please speak up.--Kodia (talk) 15:23, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: no problem though when I use right mousebutton. it only bugs out when using left mb.(which people generally do)Rittmeister64 (talk) 23:10, October 15, 2012 (UTC) * Return and Enter keys don't work in the ingame-browser when you edit a page. Rittmeister64 (talk) 16:49, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ** Yeah, there is some funkyness happening, but its not consistently happening. I'll do some more in-game testing soon, and get some bug data fired off to people. One huge advantage of today's announcement is we can push both Wikia and SOE to get their software working better together :) --Uberfuzzy (talk) 18:44, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hot zone rotation I know that the Hot Zone information says that it is currently impossible to verify the rotation. However, in the interest of getting a better read on where they actually are, I am pretty certain that they are simply one step behind. Several days of monitoring the hot zones has yielded results that indicate the hot zones (zones dropping more than usual amounts of fableds) seem to be whichever zone shows up on this list the following day. If someone could just edit the rotation and bump it up one day (i.e. the 19th Oct showed TSO zone as Spirits Resonance, and the 20th Oct Library of Erudin, but the net results of fableds dropping seem to have shown that Spirits was the 18th, and Library was the 19th.) Paddyo/Elven Elite/AB. :Thanks for monitoring this, Paddyo. We appreciate it. It's been a while since I updated this section (I'll have to go dig to remember where the original code is, to be honest), but we'll try to have someone take a look at it as soon as possible.--Kodia (talk) 20:55, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm usually pretty skeptical of anecdotal evidence for statistics in MMOs in general, but since there's no way to verify it officially anymore and it's a relatively low impact thing I've updated the display to bump the TSO and SF hot zones forward one zone. --lordebon (talk) 13:47, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Agreed on the logic and the impact. I think it might help though. Thanks for taking care of this. I forgot to leave a message on your talk page mentioning it. My bad. :)--Kodia (talk) 13:00, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :::No worries, I'm not very active when it comes to basic page adding but I still try to keep an eye on things on the admin / template side. Now that the tweaks to the page layout have gone live from wikia I plan on taking another look at the site background as well, see if I can come up with something CoE or Velious based. --lordebon (talk) 16:02, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Naming and structuring CoE Hi all, just took a first shot at getting a direction on signature timeline and quests. maybe we can agree on how to do the naming as it seems to be a bit difficult with this GU. The signature questline does not really have a naming afaik, could be Shades of Drinal, CoE access or other - not sure about it. As it is quite lengthy due to all the required subquests which are not flagged signature a specific timeline would be useful to help people who want to do just the stuff required for the access but not the (though not too much of it) fluff on the side. This separation might be difficult to show on the 2 overland zone timelines. Any ideas or recommendations?--Xinturaia (talk) 11:49, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :Shades of Drinal seems a good choice to me, since it's the the prefix for all the quests and we've used those prefixes before as the timeline names. --lordebon (talk) 14:32, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Can we put a note on the timeline that explains why we chose the name please? That would go a long way to helping people understand that some of our choices happen because SOE doesn't really give us clear cut options in the newer information.--Kodia (talk) 18:00, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :i will give it a try with both your feedback, we can still change it ;) --Xinturaia (talk) 22:50, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::maybe take a look and change or comment as necessary --Xinturaia (talk) 08:54, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I like it. short, simple, doesn't get in the way. I did a little tweaking, but otherwise it was a great start. Thank you.--Kodia (talk) 13:05, November 16, 2012 (UTC) : it does get a bit more due to the huge amount of quest stuff but i try to keep it as clean as possible but still giving a good picture - still work in progress (i would like to make an option to show/hide the details (like for "spoilers" but i dont know the templates/commands) --Xinturaia (talk) 14:14, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Chains of Eternity inconsistencies A few items: * Are we using "LU65" or "Chains of Eternity" for the "patch" name when adding a quest? There seems to be some confusion here. When decided, please make sure the templates are updated. * Currently, the templates are set to use "Obol Planes" instead of "Obol Plains" (slight difference in spelling), can this please be corrected? * For the Shades of Drinal quests (the ones that actually have "Shades of Drinal" in the quest title), should they be under the zone's timeline (The Eidolon Jungle Timeline and Obol Plains Timeline, or under the Shades of Drinal Timeline? Thanks! -- Donhead (talk) 01:30, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :I believe the standard used in the past for the update has been whether or not content is locked to an expansion. Anything in the new Ethernere zones would count as "Chains of Eternity" but anything introduced in the GU that is not locked to the expansion (for example, if they also revamped a newbie zone) would get the LU65 classifier. We've always had consistency issues on this however, so seeing more of the same is to be expected (and, as a relatively minor point, isn't worth losing much sleep over). :I've corrected the Obol Plains preload to the correct spelling. For the Shades of Drinal line, I'd suggest using the Shades timeline for all the quests required for that, for all the rest that aren't required the zone timeline should be fine. It's going to be a bit messy either way unfortunately since the signature quest walks you through from quest camp to quest camp. --lordebon (talk) 16:23, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :: It appears as though "szone" (as well as the name of the template itself) is still mis-spelled as "Planes". -- Donhead (talk) 19:18, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Fixed. --lordebon (talk) 21:02, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::: For the Shades of Drinal questline i created a seperate Timeline Shades of Drinal Timeline to show just the signature part - work in progress. but it does not hurt to list the parts of Shades of Drinal also in the respective zones for completeness (especially as with this expansion most of the quests are part of this questline anyway). so both for someone who wants to work through the zone and another one just doing the signature an overview will be available --Xinturaia (talk) 13:34, November 19, 2012 (UTC) making new Instance pages when creating a new page for an instance that has several version, do you want 1 master page to include all the info about the various version, or an individual page for each version? example: http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Wurmbone%27s_End currently I added the info for Advanced Solo to the "Wurmbone's End" main page. - or should I create a "Wurmbone's End Solo page to contain that info? :As each version of the instance is a bit different (different quests, different mobs/named mobs, different strategies), I would think a "disambig" page with separate pages for each version would be the way to go. My 2¢. -- Donhead (talk) 22:53, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Green Adornment slots I started to enter the rewards for the new Worldly Possessions quest, and when I previewed it, the green slot wasn't visible in the generated picture. I'm going to assume that when the equipment template is updated for this that the correct tag will be "greenslot = x|" and put in the rest of the rewards. Let me know if I need to update with something different. --Morlane (talk) 01:56, November 20, 2012 (UTC) : personally (no admin here!) I think we could skip the tedious editing of the stats when a screenshot of the stats is uploaded (either or). It wont show up say in a list of all 130 int rings, but seriously who cares. But yes the FORM needs to be updated to the new gear of course. But editing this mess of stat items surely scares a lot of users away. I sure hate it. Remember - this is supposed to be collecting info for a game, not learning a new coding language.Rittmeister64 (talk) 02:41, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::While not showing up on a list of rings might not be an issue, it also would not show up on a list of class usable items, or items that give Mitigation Increase, etc ... which might be more of an issue for users of the wiki. Nobody says any particular user has to enter all the item stats. I've noticed just this evening that a lot folks are putting in quest details, but only listing the names of the item rewards. I don't mind entering the item data (that's mostly what I do, in fact.) I just want the template to work. :) --Morlane (talk) 02:52, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I would lean against the entering of a bunch of stats at this point. With the SOE data feeds providing the vast majority of this information in a typo-free and instant-update basis, I think hand-entering the item-specific data is going to very soon be the outdated way of getting information into this Wiki. Probably more important at this point is the item link, so that people can preview it in game, or the correctly spelled name, so that people can look it up via the SOE data feeds (perhaps making use of a site like EQ2U). Additionally, how to get the item is going to be important, as this information isn't currently available via the SOE data feeds. I believe User:Uberfuzzy was working on some sort of way of getting SOE data feed information into Wikia, as it was mentioned in a different thread Forum:EQ2i is the Official EQ2 Community Wiki. -- Donhead (talk) 07:31, November 20, 2012 (UTC)